


Our Miracle

by captainamergirl



Series: Life in Port Charles [5]
Category: General Hospital, Port Charles
Genre: Baby, Baby Names, Birth, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: What if Lucy and Kevin's baby got to be born?
Relationships: Lucy Coe/Kevin Collins
Series: Life in Port Charles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220105





	Our Miracle

** Our Miracle **   
  
“Doc, it’s time!” Lucy Coe said as she felt a new contraction rip through her lower abdomen. She reached over and shook Kevin as violently as she could. “Doc, wake up. The baby is coming any minute!”   
  
Kevin groaned and rolled over in bed to flip on the light. “Lucy, are you sure?”   
  
Lucy nodded and grabbed his hand, another contraction feeling like a fierce stabbing sensation in her belly. Kevin let out a little pained noise as she nearly crushed the bones in his hand. “Okay, yeah, the baby is coming for sure,” he agreed as he extracted his hand gently from her vice-like grip.   
  
He immediately scooped her up and set her on her two feet. “Can you walk?”   
  
“I think so,” Lucy said between clenched teeth. The pain was just so intense, more intense than she remembered it being with Serena. “I hope nothing’s wrong,” she whimpered as she tried to take two steps and immediately weaved.   
  
Kevin immediately caught her in his arms. “Okay you’re not walking, that’s for sure.” He picked her up and she looped her slightly swollen legs over his two arms.   
  
“Kevin, what if something is wrong? It hurts really, really bad,” she said as a little tear dripped from her eye. They had nearly lost this baby twice in nine months and now the fear that there would be still more complications sat heavy on her mind and heart.   
  
“Nothing is going to happen to you or the baby,” Kevin promised and started for the bedroom door.   
  
“Wait, Doc! The overnight bag,” Lucy said as she reached behind her pointedly.   
  
“Lucy, the bag can wait. Unless you want to have the baby right here in our bedroom.”   
  
“Good point. It can definitely wait,” Lucy said. Her contractions were coming fast and furious now.   
  
Kevin carried her down the stairs and towards the front door. He adjusted her in his arms and then yanked open the door. Right away, a freezing blast of air hit their faces. “It’s snowing, Kevin. It’s snowing really hard!” Lucy said. “Why did I not foresee this?”   
  
“Not even you can predict the weather,” Kevin said. “But it will be too dangerous to drive you there. The snow is really coming down and I have a feeling the roads will all be closed for a while.”   
  
“Kevin, no!” Lucy said. “We can’t have the baby here. We need to get to GH, even if I have to crawl there.”   
  
“Lucy, you won’t make it very far.” Kevin quickly slammed the door shut with his foot and carried her quaking body to the sofa.   
  
“I’m going to give birth on a sofa?” Lucy asked. “A sofa?! Oh, Doc, at least you went to medical school. I mean, you did go to medical school right?”   
  
Kevin nodded. “Fortunately that was part of my training,” he said.   
  
“Good, oh good,” Lucy said, feeling a little relieved. For a moment anyway.   
  
“I need to grab some towels, hot water and something sanitary to cut the umbilical cord with,” Kevin said. He then leaned over and pressed a kiss to Lucy’s forehead. “You and our baby are going to be okay, alright, Lucy? Just believe that. I won’t lose either of you. You mean too much to me.”   
  
“Awww, Doc … Oooh oooh, hurry!” She said as she clutched her full stomach. “They are really pushing on my you know what.”   
  
“Your cervix.”   
  
“Right…” Lucy watched him walk out of the room and she tried to get comfortable on the sofa but it wasn’t happening. She heard a little quack then and sighed as her and Kevin’s pet duck waddled into the room. “Oh, Sigmund, baby, this is not a good time.”   
  
The duck didn’t seem to understand and moved over to Lucy. “Sigmund, go to the kitchen okay? There are some things your little ducky eyes shouldn’t see. Go on, scram, little one!” The duck just stared at her. “Sig … Ohhhhhh god!” She screamed as another contraction threatened to tear her asunder. She reared up on the sofa in agony. The duck heard and saw it all and immediately ran for the safety of the kitchen, leaving a trail of flustered feathers behind him.   
  
“Was that Sigmund I saw running for his life?” Kevin asked as he came into the room. He had all the materials he had mentioned with him and set them on the coffee table. He then went to Lucy and peeled back the material of her nightie. It was soaked with sweat despite the chill in the air. He then hiked down her red panties and set them on the floor. He dipped his head between her thighs and looked up at her somberly.   
  
“You’re right. The baby is on its way. I can already see the head,” he said.   
  
“Oh, Doc, I am scared. I really am.”   
  
“I know,” Kevin said as he squeezed her hand. “But we have to do this, okay? On the count of three I want you to push like your life depends on it. Be brave.”   
  
Lucy nodded. “Okay…”   
  
Kevin nodded and held either of her knees as he counted down. “3…2…1… Push, Lucy, push!”   
  
Lucy pushed as hard as she could even though she was exhausted and in so much pain. “One more push, Lucy,” Kevin said.   
  
“I’m tired. I am so tired and it hurts.”   
  
“I know, Lucy, but you can do it. You’re the strongest woman I’ve ever known.”   
  
“Oh Doc…”   
  
“Push!” Kevin commanded and she did just that.   
  
Just then a cry split the silence of the air and Lucy knew she had done it. She really had done it! “Oh, Doc, how do they look?” She panted out.   
  
She looked into Kevin’s teary eyes. “Beautiful… We have a little girl, Lucy. We have a little girl!”   
  
He then lifted the scissors he had brought with him and severed the cord with it. He cleaned out the baby’s mouth with a finger too and then wrapped the little girl in a fresh towel. He kissed the top of her head and then handed her over to Lucy.   
  
Right away tears came to Lucy’s eyes as she looked at the baby who was staring up at her with eyes just like her daddy’s. “Oh, Doc, she’s amazing. The most beautiful baby I have ever seen. She has your eyes and your nose. And she’s smiling at me. That’s your smile!”   
  
“Babies can’t –“ Kevin shook his head.   
  
“This one can,” Lucy said and kissed her daughter’s downy soft head. “She can smile. Oh yes she can and she’s so precious.” Lucy held out her pinky to the baby girl and the baby promptly locked her tiny fist around Lucy’s finger. Lucy grinned. “Awww… What are we going to call you, sweetness?”   
  
“We need to get you and ‘sweetness’ to the hospital, Lucy.”   
  
“The snow is still coming down really hard.”   
  
“I am going to try to call an ambulance just in case. They can make it through the snowy streets better than my car can.”   
  
Lucy nodded and watched Kevin move towards the phone. She smiled at him. “I love you, Doc.”   
  
He nodded. “I love you too. You were amazing tonight.”   
  
“So were you,” she said.   
  
Kevin put in a call to 911 and then told Lucy they promised to be there within the hour.   
  
“Hmm an hour…” Lucy said. “I guess I better try feeding this little girl.”   
  
“Any ideas as to what we’ll call her?”   
  
Lucy looked at the baby. “She’s our little miracle, Kevin, so what about …Miracle? Miracle Victoria Collins? Victoria after your father, of course.”   
  
Kevin nodded. “It’s very unique, just like you.”   
  
Lucy smiled and caressed the baby’s soft cheek. “Welcome to the world, Miracle Collins. It can be a big and scary place at times but you’ve got your parents and so many other people that love you. We’ll make it through somehow, I promise.”   
  
THE END.


End file.
